Dolls
by SomethingOfImportance
Summary: Yes, Killua has an irrational fear. Based around when the duo went to visit MitoSan.


**A/N:** Alrighty. oo; I really shouldn't be writing this since I've got so much else on hold..but..yeah. u.u I'm in a rut and this is a way of getting out of my writer's block. I'm losing my edge. x.x -dies dramatically- I hope you understand. :3

**Setting:** Based around the time Gon and Killua go to Gon's house.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HunterxHunter. If I did..I'd own Yu-Yu-Hakusho as well. ;-;

* * *

"Gon! Can you get the clothes off of the line for me? I need to go get some groceries!"

"Hai!"

Killua looked over at Gon, blinking. "You don't mind doing stuff for your aunt?" He asked. Gon grinned at him. "Nope! She works hard to take care of me, so I could at least pay her back." Gon said, getting up and dusting himself off. "Come on, Killua! You can help!" The boy said, before turning and running towards the side of the house that the clothes lines were strung. Killua yawned, before getting up and following him. He had nothing better to do, so..

The work was easy and didn't take them long; Gon wanted to go and hurry to get the computer set up for a search on Greed Island, though, so Killua wasn't free to think for long. On the trip to Gon's room, however, Killua's gase caught on something sitting on a shelf in the kitchen. It was a medium-sized porcelin doll, a dark blue velvet dress adorning it's frame. Pale blonde hair curled down past it's shoulders, somewhat tamed by a bow in the back. It's blue eyes were cold and staring. Killua dead-panned and shivered visibly.

Gon noticed his friend wasn't following him; what was the problem? He turned, watching Killua shudder as he stared at the doll. "What's wrong, Killua? Are you okay?" The boy asked concernedly, moving to put a hand on his friend's shoulder. Killua nearly jumped, glancing over at him. His gase quickly became defiant. "Of course I am! Demo, Gon..what is that?" He asked, pointing at the doll. Gon glanced between Killua and the object he pointed to. He then burst out laughing. "Hahaha! It's a doll, Killua! You know that!" He said, his eyes shining with mirth.

Killua groaned. "No, Gon! I meant, whose is it? What's it for?" He asked, eyeing the object warily. Gon blinked and nodded, picking the doll up and winding a key in the back. "It's Mito-San's. She's had it for as long as I can remember. I guess Grandma gave it to her.." He said, shrugging and putting the doll back. It had started playing an odd music; like a music box, but..eerier. It's head moved vaguely around in circular motions to the tune of the music, something Killua found highly disturbing. He shuddered again, before turning to Gon and putting on a huge grin. "So! Let's go find Greed Island!" He said, before racing past Gon to the other's room. An unspoken challange. Gon hurried after him, complaining of the other cheating, and forgetting all about the incident.

Later that night, after Gon had fallen asleep, Killua was still awake. He threw the covers off and stood, tip-toeing out of the room so as not to wake his friend. He was thirsty and wanted to get a glass of water. He made it to the pathway that led to the kitchen, and stopped. That doll was on that shelf, it's glassy eyes directed towards him and that creepy smile still on it's face. Killua twitched visibly. "N-no way.." He said, steeling himself. "It's just a doll." He muttered. He continued telling himself this, warily going to the cabinet and getting a cup out, going to the sink and filling it with water. He never took his eyes off the doll. He turned to head back into the hallway, but had the overwhelming feeling something was watching him, and getting closer. It was un-nerving. He turned quickly to look at the doll.

He could _swear_ it's head had moved! To watch him as he walked. It was so creepy. He tried edging past it, but paused as he heard breathing. He'd been turned around to face it, so he jumped a mile high when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned, nearly having a heart attack as Gon's sleepy gaze caught his. "Ne, Killua..what are you doing up so late?" He asked, rubbing at one of his eyes and yawning. Killua felt like sighing in relief but didn't want to show Gon he'd been scared. "Getting a drink.." He said, holding the cup up in proof. Gon stared at it for a moment, before looking up. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." He said accusingly.

Killua let his shoulder's sag. "It creeps me out." He grumbled monotonously, jerking his thumb back towards the doll. Gon smiled. "It did me too..when I was little.." He admitted, a cheeky grin coming to form over the smile. "But I was a lot younger than you, Killua." He teased. Killua rolled his eyes and felt half in mind to throw the water at his friend. But he refrained. "I never said I was afraid of it. I just said it's creepy." He said vaguely. Gon smiled again. "It's okay, Killua. Everyone has irrational fears. You should just go to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning." Gon said, nodding assuredly. He moved to let Killua go ahead of him, before following the taller back to his room and closing the door.

Once they made it back into their beds, about to go to sleep once more, a thought popped into Killua's head. "Oi, Gon..what's _your_ irrational fear?" He asked, turning to face the other. He saw Gon's face turn a bright red, and he rolled to face away from Killua. "Go to sleep, Killua!" Killua could only grin. He'd get it out of the other somehow. But that was for another day, when he had the energy to do it.

Owari.

* * *

I thought it was cute 8D -such a sap- Yeah I couldn't get this idea out of my head and it's prolly really stupid but I don't care. Please review. n.n It only takes a few seconds. 


End file.
